An Adventure In Time and Space
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione tosses her coin into a fountain, making a wish. She doesn't realize that this fountain is magical. What will she do when her wish is granted?


**Author's notes:** I had so much fun writing this, as I absolutely adore crossovers. I hope you all enjoy reading this! A huge thanks to Krissy, Muggle Jane, & JenniseiBlack for being my awesome team of betas/alpha. Don't know where this would be without all your help. This story was written for the Hermione-Smut 2014 Fest.

**Here's the original prompt:** Hermione is frustrated with her life after several failed romances and being stuck in a dead-end job where she's asked to pull more than her weight. While taking a rare moment to herself she sits on the side of a fountain and mentally wishes for a man who will treat her as she deserves, and take her as far away from her situation as possible. She doesn't know it's a wishing well, and she casually tosses in a coin. As the old adage goes- "be careful what you wish for, you might just get it".

**Warnings**: Tear jerker... You're gonna need some tissues. And there's some smut, lots of yummy smut. :)

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I also do not own Doctor Who, BBC does. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>An Adventure in Time and Space<strong>

"Granger, can you sort through these papers before you leave, and then write out correspondences to the people who sent them?" her boss Draco Malfoy sneered at her. Her former classmate was now her boss, and unfortunately for her, he loved to make her life miserable. "And then could you listen to my voicemails and make a list of who I need to call and for what?"

"Sure," she murmured, glancing at the large stack of papers on her desk. It wasn't as if she had enough on her plate.

"Great. Oh, and can you sort out my filing cabinet before you leave?" He turned and left before she could answer.

"It's not like I have anywhere to be tonight," Hermione grumbled before letting out a long sigh and let her head fall forward and hit her desk. She hated her job. She absolutely _loathed_ it. Personal secretary to Draco Malfoy, head of Malfoy Industries? Why in Merlin's name did she decide this was where she would work? Why didn't she take a job at the Ministry like all her other friends?

She knew Malfoy gave her all those assignments today, on a Friday night, because he knew she didn't have any other plans. It wasn't as if she had a boyfriend, or even a date, to look forward to. She was alone.

Alone and miserable.

"Bugger this," she said, looking around at all the papers. "I'm taking my lunch break." She summoned her purse and left. Once outside, she Apparated herself to London. She needed a coffee.

After walking down the street, she stopped at her favorite shoppe. After ordering a small coffee and a pastry, she headed to her favorite water fountain to take a seat. She loved coming here whenever she could. She rarely got time to herself, so she cherished little moments like this.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small Muggle coin. Squeezing it tightly, she closed her eyes and wished for a man that would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. She wanted Prince Charming to come in and sweep her off her feet. She wanted someone to come and take her away from her mundane life.

Hermione tossed the coin into the well, watching as it splashed into the water. The ripples moved outward in a calming motion.

She pulled out her pastry and took a bite. As she chewed the pastry, a strange sound filled the air. It sounded like something wheezing and groaning…

Looking around, Hermione noticed a blue police box. _That certainly hadn't been there a few moments ago_. Hermione pursed her lips, sliding her hand into her pocket and fingering her wand. This was Muggle London. Stuff like that didn't usually happen in Muggle London.

The door to the police box opened and a man poked his head out. He looked around before frowning. "This certainly isn't Lumana." He caught Hermione's inquiring look. "Hello, there!" he greeted, stepping out of the box as he straightened his bow tie.

Hermione looked at the man. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a red bow tie. He had brown hair and his eyes were greenish blue. "Can I help you?" she asked him cautiously.

"No, but I believe I can help you." He gave a small bow. "My name is the Doctor, and I'm here to answer your wish!"

She let out a laugh at the absurdity of it all. Who was this man and what did he mean by that? She wondered if someone was playing a prank on her.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked. "I usually know when I say something funny, and I don't think I did."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's just this whole situation is funny. You appearing out of nowhere in a police box? It's absurd."

"Ah, but it's not just a police box," the Doctor replied with a smile on his face. "She's much, much more."

"She?" Hermione asked. "You've named your police box? Now I know this must be a joke. Who set you up? Was it Ron? Harry?"

The Doctor looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. I heard your wish, and the Tardis just knew to come here."

"How did you hear my wish? And what do you mean the Tardis knew to come here? What's a Tardis?"

The Doctor laughed. "Inquisitive little girl, aren't you?" He tilted his head to the side and looked at her.

"I'm not a little girl," Hermione retorted. "But I am inquisitive. I always have been. I spent a lot of my youth in the library."

"Ah, books," he said, a small, reminiscent smile on his face. "The best weapon in the world."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Yes, they are." She blushed slightly. "I've never met anyone who loved books as much as I do."

"Well, us bibliophiles have got to stick together, don't we? Now, why don't I introduce you to the Tardis? Then, I'll answer your questions."

She bit her lower lip nervously. "I don't know. I'm on my lunch break so I don't think I'll have time. As much as I hate my job, I can't exactly afford to lose it."

The Doctor grinned. "Ah, see, that's the beauty of it all. What if I told you I could bring you back to this exact point in time?"

His words struck her as funny. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced at him. "Are you a time traveler?"

His grin deepened. "Would you like to find out?"

She thought over his words. She was growing tired of her boring life. She barely spoke with any of her so-called friends and she didn't have a man. Her job was awful…

"Yes," she answered bravely, her heart pounding. "Yes, I'd like to find out."

"Right this way." He gestured towards the police box. "Step inside and I'll introduce you to her."

Hermione got up from the fountain. She tossed her drink and pastry into the rubbish and moved towards the box. Pushing open the door, Hermione stepped inside.

"Well, what do you think?"

She looked around with wide eyes. "Have you got an undetectable extension charm here?"

The Doctor paused. "A what?"

"A charm that makes the inside bigger. You know, to expand an object's internal space while retaining its external dimensions." She looked at him and noticed the blank look on his face. "Aren't you a wizard?"

He shook his head. "I'm a Time Lord. The last of my kind."

Hermione frowned, not quite understanding what a Time Lord was. "I'm sorry. You must be lonely."

The Doctor nodded slightly. "It can be. But are you a wizard? Is that why you know about these charm thingies?"

"I'm a witch," she corrected him. "And how is the inside bigger than the outside then?" She glanced around. At the center of the room was what appeared to be a console. There was a cylinder with a light inside that had what looked like controls surrounding it. She reached out and grasped the railing. As she peered down, she saw what looked like a second floor.

"Transdimensional engineering makes this possible," the Doctor explained, looking around with a proud expression. "The dimensional stabilizer allows me to control the interior and exterior sizes of the Tardis."

"And the Tardis is…?" Hermione inquired once more.

"She is," he said, twirling in a circle with his arms wide. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I use her to travel any point in time and any place in the universe."

"She's beautiful," Hermione admired. "So she's your spacecraft?"

"Spacecraft… Time machine… yes." He tilted his head and looked at her. "She's so much more, though. Told me once that she stole me, instead of the other way around."

Hermione smirked. "So you're a bit of a bad boy then, eh, Doctor?" She glanced at him.

He blushed but looked rather pleased with himself. "Oh, yes, me the bad boy." He smirked. "Bad boy all the time… Yes, yes."

"Right, so, are we doing this?" Hermione asked. She walked towards him so they were only a breath apart. "Are you going to show me the universe?"

"I could show you so much more," he murmured, peering into her dark eyes.

Hermione noticed that his eyes were heavy, as if he had gone through a lot of pain in his lifetime. She was sure he had if he was really the only one of his race left. She bit her lower lip, averting his gaze. Such pain…

"Well, then, where should we go?" the Doctor asked, moving towards the console. "And you can step in away from the door."

"Surprise me," she answered. "Take me where you will."

He smirked. "Oh, I do so love surprises." He flipped a switch and a noise filled the cabin.

* * *

><p><em>One Month.<em>

"So where are we this time?" Hermione asked, looking around.

She had been with the Doctor for a month now. After taking her to the prehistoric ages — where they met and were almost eaten by cavemen — Hermione had decided to travel with the Doctor some more. He was fun to be around and he made her feel alive. The more time they spent together, the less she worried. The stress fell from her body, making it feel as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

And it also didn't hurt that the Doctor was incredibly handsome. Every look he gave her was enough to drive her crazy with need. She knew he had recently lost someone close to him, but they seemed to connect.

"Since it's been our month anniversary, I thought I'd take you somewhere special," the Doctor explained, taking her hand and leading her inside an ornate building. The weather was stifling, but they were both dressed for the occasion.

Hermione sniffed the air. Something about the building smelled familiar. "Doctor, tell me?" she asked quietly.

The Doctor grinned at her. "The Library of Alexandria."

Hermione let out a small squeal of excitement. "Are we really? Truly, Doctor?" She looked around, her eyes wide.

"We are," he answered. "I wanted to take you somewhere that you would appreciate."

"Appreciate?" She glanced at him. "Doctor, this is perfect." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. She had learned that he was an awkward hugger early on, so she was content with his usual pat on her back.

"Now, where to first?" he inquired. "So many different options."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Let's find the scrolls about astronomy. I think that sounds interesting."

"Lead the way," the Doctor said, gesturing for her to go first.

"But I don't know where I'm going," Hermione pointed out with a laugh.

"And neither do I," the Doctor answered. "But that's half the fun, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><em>One year.<em>

Hermione heard the engines slowing. She placed her bookmark into her book and closed it. She glanced at the Doctor, who was grinning. "Where are we this time?"

"Hedgewick's World of Wonders," the Doctor responded, straightening his bow tie. "One of the greatest theme parks in the galaxy."

She slid off her seat and smiled. "That sounds fun. It's been ages since I've been to a good theme park. Do you think they'll have cotton candy?"

"Probably not," he responded. "That's old human food. Today you'll get to try chimeron jelly, snadge pudding, kronkburgers, and marsh minnow."

"Sounds delicious," she responded. "Except for that last one. That one doesn't sound very appetizing."

"I don't like it either. Who would want to eat a live newt?" He looked her over, a blush spreading out across his face. When his gaze met hers, he blushed even more.

"What?" she glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing black pants with a purple dress shirt. "Is there something wrong with my outfit?" she asked nervously.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no. It's just…"

"Just what?" she asked. "Doctor, what is it?"

He cleared his throat. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened. There had been some flirtation between the two, but nothing as bold as this. She knew there was something holding him back, but it seemed he was ready for more. At least she hoped so. The two of them had been traveling together for a year now, and she was more than ready for them to take things to the next level.

She loved everything about the Doctor. He was kind and sweet, but he could be brutally honest. He was hers and she was his… companion. That's what he called her. His companion.

But she wanted to be more. She knew that in his nine hundred years he had had multiple companions. Hermione wanted to be different. She knew her life would be fleeting compared to his, but she wanted him to remember her four hundred years from now. She wanted to be special.

"Hermione?" he asked, jolting her from her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she responded. "I just wanted to dress nicely because I knew you'd do something special with me." She gave him a smile.

"Yes, happy anniversary," the Doctor stated. "Can you believe it's been a whole year?"

"Time flies when you're having fun."

The Doctor grinned. "Well, yes, wonderful." He held his arm out for her. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded. Linking her arm with his, the two of them stepped outside the Tardis. She gasped when she saw all the bright lights and heard strange music playing in the background. "It's beautiful!" she cried. "Oh, Doctor. How exciting!"

"Let's go," he said, guiding her towards the gate. He showed his psychic paper to the guard, who let them both right in. "What would you like to do first?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "There's just so much. You pick."

"How about the spacey zoomer ride?" he suggested excitedly. "Oh, Hermione, you'll love it!"

She laughed when he began to pull her a certain way. She loved when he got this excited. The Doctor was so adorable.

"It's an anti-gravity ride," he explained. "It resembles Earth's moon – the moon from your time."

"That does sound exciting," she agreed. They made their way to the ride, where they waited in line for their turn. Luckily, there weren't that many people in front of them and soon it was their turn.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked, the boyish grin still on his face.

"Hold my hand?" Hermione asked shyly. She held it out, hoping that he would take it. He did, his face turning red as he did so. She squeezed his hand as the gravity was turned off. The two of them floated upwards, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Fun, isn't it?" he asked, watching her.

"It's so different," she explained, enjoying the way the sensation tickled her stomach. "I feel so weightless. It's so freeing." Hermione closed her eyes, wishing she could share this moment with her Mum and Dad.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. The two of them floated around for a few minutes, laughing as they did so. Eventually, a buzzer rang out and the gravity was turned back on.

After exiting the ride, the Doctor suggested they grab a bite to eat. Instead of offering his arm, he reached out and took Hermione's hand. Gripping it tightly, he led her towards a vendor stall.

"We'll take a Mars bar," he said, handing the vendor some money.

"Mars bar?" Hermione asked. "Didn't you say they wouldn't have Earth food?"

"This isn't Earth food," the Doctor explained. He took the candy bar and broke it in half. "There's actual pieces of Mars in it."

Hermione inspected the candy. "Is it safe to eat?"

"Of course," the Doctor said with a wave of his hand. "It's delicious."

Hermione bit into it. It tasted a bit strange, but after a few bites, Hermione found she didn't mind it. It certainly wasn't anything like the Mars bars from Earth. Once finished, the two held hands and walked around.

"Why don't you tell me about her?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Her?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Yes, her," Hermione stated. "Something has obviously happened to make you so… hesitant."

"Hesitant?"

She huffed. "Yes!" She gestured her hands between the two of them. "What is this? What are we?"

"I'll explain." He took a seat on a bench and patted the seat next to him.

Hermione took a seat and waited patiently. She looked at him expectedly, hoping he would speak up soon.

"There's a reason I ask you every night if you want to go home," he began. "I keep hoping you'll see reason."

She arched her brow. "See reason? Doctor, I do see reason. I love being here with you. I love traveling with you."

"It's dangerous," he countered. "After all our run-ins with Daleks and Cybermen… Surely you can see it's dangerous, Hermione."

"I'm a witch, Doctor. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

He shook his head, a sad look on his face. "You won't live forever, Hermione, and I don't want the end to come while you're with me."

She was hurt by his words. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked quietly, feeling as if her heart might break into two.

"Of course not," he quickly stated. "I just meant that I always lose the people I love…"

"Love?"

The Doctor blushed. "I may be a Time Lord, Hermione, but I am still a man. I do… desire you."

Hermione smiled. "I desire you too."

"But we shouldn't," the Doctor said firmly. "You should leave before it's too late."

"Too late? What do you think is going to happen?"

The Doctor had a grim expression on his face. "Hermione, you have no idea what has happened in the past. Terrible things."

"Then tell me," she said firmly. "Tell me what happened to your previous companions."

"My wife died because she sacrificed herself to save me."

"Your _wife_?" Hermione asked, shocked.

The Doctor ignored her and continued. "Donna saved the entire universe and then she had to have all her memories wiped from her mind. Rose… Rose became trapped in an alternate universe. Amy and Rory…" His eyes filled with sorrow. He shook his head. "I've had five companions die on me, and eight were forced to leave."

"Forced to leave? What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"The Time Lords can be cruel, Hermione. They do not care for companions. There are always unexpected forces in the universe." He sighed. "I can't allow another person to die because of me."

"I won't," Hermione insisted. "I know you're upset because of your past companions, Doctor, but I'm not them. I'm just me, all right?"

He looked at her, silent, before turning away.

Hermione stayed quiet as well. She wasn't quite sure what to say after that. She wanted the Doctor to believe her. She had no desire in leaving him. With him, she felt special. She felt important. He was important to her and she didn't want to lose him.

Eventually, he spoke, breaking the silence between them. "I'm sorry for putting a damper on our evening. Is there any way I can make up for it?"

She looked around, thinking about it. She spotted something in the distance. "Why don't you take me on the Ferris wheel?" she asked.

The Doctor stood, holding his hand out to her. "The Ferris wheel it is."

Hermione placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. Together, they walked hand in hand towards the Ferris wheel. As they did so, the Doctor pointed out various foods and items, explaining them to her as he did so.

The two made it to the Ferris wheel, where they entered a capsule. Hermione held the Doctor's hand tightly as the capsule slowly began to take them upwards. The two watched as they rose higher in the air. Lights twinkled around them as music drifted upwards.

"This is perfect," the Doctor said, looking at the view.

"Almost perfect," Hermione responded, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Just almost? What could make this more perfect?" he asked, confused by her words.

She glanced at him shyly. "You could kiss me."

After a short pause, the Doctor leaned towards her until their lips met softly. The kiss was warm and sweet, and when Hermione pulled away, she was pleased to see an idiotic grin was plastered on the Doctor's face.

"Like it, did you?" she asked teasingly, knowing that she was grinning as well.

"I did," the Doctor responded. "Liked it so much, in fact, that I'd like another."

Hermione leaned forward this time and kissed his soft lips. She gently nibbled his lower lip, causing him to gasp in surprise. She deftly slid her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers toyed with some of his hair. Within moments, the kiss grew passionate and they were kissing each other with an intense eagerness.

She shifted so she was now sitting in his lap facing him. She had always wanted to kiss someone atop a Ferris wheel ever since she was a little girl. Now, it seemed she would be getting just that… and more!

The Doctor slid his hands down to her waist, gripping her tightly. He broke away, panting. "Hermione, we should stop."

"But I don't want to," she answered with a small pout.

The Doctor smiled. "How can I resist you?"

"You can't," she replied cheekily. "Now kiss me some more."

The Doctor leaned forward and nuzzled her neck lovingly. "I plan on doing more than kissing you." With that said, he gently slid one of his nimble hands down her pants and beneath her knickers. He quickly found her place of pleasure, rubbing her nub teasingly. "You truly desire me, don't you?"

Hermione blushed, nodding. "Is it a bit… er, obvious?"

The Doctor winked. "Yes, love, but I just love to make you squirm."

She let out a breathy moan. "You're doing a very good job of that." Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the way her body was tightening to his ministrations.

He nibbled on her neck as his fingers continued to pleasure her. Within moments, her body was tense. His thumb brushed her clit a few more times, sending her over the edge.

Hermione let out a strangled cry as her orgasm washed over her. Her body tingled all over as she tried to catch her breath. She dug her fingers into her shoulder, listening to the sweet nothings he was murmuring into her ear.

Eventually, Hermione caught her breath. She slid from his lap and resumed her spot next to him. "That was wonderful," she murmured. She glanced at him lovingly. "Thank you."

"Never imagined you'd join the mile high club, huh?" the Doctor teased.

"We didn't have sex," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but well, you get the idea," he responded flustered.

"Mmmm," she said, giving him a lusty look. "I think it's your turn, Doctor."

"My turn?"

"Yes," Hermione purred. "I think it's only fair that you join the mile high club as well."

The Doctor looked around nervously. "The ride will be over soon. I don't think we have time."

"I'll be quick," Hermione responded, already undoing his trousers. She slipped her hand into his pants, and found that he was hard and aching for her. "Doctor," she moaned. She whispered a small spell that made his underwear disappear.

"Hey!" he shouted, his eyes wide. "What did you do to my undergarments?"

"They're back on the Tardis," Hermione responded. She wrapped her hand around his cock.

"You look like a temptress," the Doctor murmured. "So sexy."

She squeezed him lightly, causing the Doctor to moan. Casting a lubrication spell to prevent chafing, she began to move her hand up and down. "Oh, Doctor," Hermione moaned. "Do you know how beautiful you look? You seem so relaxed."

"How can I not be? I've got a beautiful woman with her hands around my cock."

Hermione trembled at his words.

"You like that?" the Doctor asks with an arched brow. "You like when I talk dirty to you?"

"Oh, yes," she said, her breathing heavy.

"When we're done, we're going back to the Tardis and I'm going to fuck you dirty and hard."

She let out a strangled moan. "Oh, Doctor." She increased the speed of her hand and he came quickly, covering her fist and pants with come. Hermione kissed him before he could catch a breath, leaving them both panting and hungry for more. She ached for the feel of him.

The Doctor peered at her, his eyes wide with lust. His body ached in the aftershocks of pleasure. "That's it, we're definitely heading back to the Tardis."

Hermione smiled. It seemed she finally was getting what she wished for.

* * *

><p><em>Two years.<em>

"Oh, Doctor," Hermione moaned. "This spa bath is just perfect."

"I thought the Florana Spas would be perfect for our anniversary." The Doctor smiled. "The salts are good for your skin. It draws out the toxins."

"You just wanted to see me naked," Hermione murmured, a smirk on her face.

"How could I resist?" the Doctor asked, an innocent expression on his face. "Besides, I just wanted some alone time after that run in with the Daleks a few days ago."

Hermione frowned at the mention of it. "It seems every time you defeat the Daleks, there are more hiding someone else in the universe."

The Doctor nodded. "I very much doubt that the universe will ever be free of the Daleks."

"And they're the ones who destroyed your people?" Hermione inquired.

He frowned, casting his eyes away shiftily. "Yes, they are."

"I never meant to upset you," Hermione murmured. She moved towards him through the water, chills running all over her. "Please, Doctor, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," he replied. "Just lost in old memories, I suppose."

"Well, why don't you focus on me instead?" she suggested. "I know your memories haunt you, Doctor, but don't dwell on it. Focus on your present."

He smiled at her. "I will." He reached out and grasped her. Pulling her close, he nuzzled her neck. "So sweet."

"Doctor," she moaned.

His hands roamed her body, giving her breast a gentle squeeze. "So beautiful." His hands moved lower, moving between her legs. "Are you aching for me? Do you wish to feel my cock inside of you?"

Hermione trembled. "Oh, yes, Doctor, please."

The Doctor dipped a finger into her warm folds and found that she was indeed ready for him. She whimpered as she bit her lip. "So wet… Just for me."

"Yours," she said, breathing heavily. "I'm yours, Doctor."

"Have you grown tired of me yet?" he inquired.

"Never," she answered, shaking her head. "I'll stay with you forever."

He frowned, knowing that wasn't possible. But he didn't say anything, knowing it was futile to protest Hermione's words. They had already argued about it countless times and would most likely continue to do so. It was in their nature.

He began to move his fingers, causing her to clench around them. He moved his other hand upward, trailing over her body. Her breath hitched as his hand came up to cup her breast. His thumb gently flicked her nipple, causing her to moan.

"Doctor," she murmured, peering at him with a lusty expression. "I want you so badly."

"Then take me," he responded cheekily.

Hermione moved through the water and positioned herself over him. She sank down on to his cock, letting out a hiss as she did so. She paused for a moment, allowing her body to adjust to his length.

"All right?" he asked, brushing some wet hair from her face. When she nodded, he leant forward and kissed her forehead. "I've never had bath sex before," he commented.

"Never?" He shook his head. "Not even in all your nine hundred years?"

"You make me sound old," the Doctor complained. "It isn't very nice of you."

"You are old," Hermione replied cheekily. "Lucky for you, I just happen to like older men." She started to move, slowly going up and down. She enjoyed watching his face as his eyes closed in pleasure. A small moan escaped his lips as she gyrated her hips. "Doctor," she purred.

"Hermione," he responded, his hands gripping her waist. "You feel so wonderful, love."

"As do you," she replied, increasing her speed. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she fucked him with every ounce of energy she had. A moan escaped her lips.

"I love it when you moan," the Doctor said, opening his eyes to look at her. "So sexy."

"Shhhh," Hermione said, smirking. "We can't be too loud or else the Tardis will hear."

"She doesn't mind," the Doctor answered.

"The Tardis doesn't like me," Hermione said, closing her eyes. "She doesn't like sharing, but neither do I. You're mine, Doctor."

"I am."

The Doctor began to thrust upwards, meeting her passion-filled movements. Their movements became frenzied as they each grew closer to completion. They both let out small moans and clung to each other as if there was no tomorrow.

The Doctor came first, letting out a growl as he came. That was all Hermione needed to reach her climax as well. His cock pulsed inside her, filling her with his seed. Her inner walls squeezed him as she cried out his name.

Hermione collapsed against him, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Looking at him, she saw his eyes were closed. She felt his cock begin to soften inside of her.

The Doctor nuzzled the side of her neck before she turned her head so they could kiss properly. After a few minutes of snogging, the two broke apart.

"My Doctor," Hermione murmured lovingly.

"My Hermione," he replied, eyes still closed. "I'm so glad I answered your wish that day."

"Me, too," Hermione said. She slowly climbed off his lap and sighed.

"But you know, Hermione—" he began.

"Don't start," she said, giving him a warning glare. "I'm not leaving you, Doctor. I love traveling with you, and I'm going to stay with you forever."

"I love you," the Doctor stated, "But that phrase exists for a reason. 'Be careful what you wish for.' Hermione, just make sure you're doing what's best for you. I love you, but I don't want to see you hurt. It's dangerous."

"I know," Hermione said softly, "But that doesn't change how I feel. I love you, Doctor, and I won't leave you."

"I care too much about you to let you get hurt."

"And I care too much about you to leave," Hermione retorted. She sighed, reaching out for his hand in the water. "Let's not fight. Not today, okay?"

The Doctor nodded. A small smile appeared on his face. He waggled his brow at her. "Ready for round two?"

Hermione smiled. "Always."

* * *

><p><em>Three Years.<em>

Hermione's fingers played with his bow tie. "Why do you wear this thing?" she asked, tugging on it playfully.

The Doctor grinned. "Bow ties are cool."

"To you," she murmured.

"Oh, don't give me that nonsense," the Doctor chided her. "I know you love it."

She smiled softly before nodding. "Yes, I do. The fez on the other hand… Not so much."

"I rarely wear it," he countered.

"I know," she replied cheekily. "Now, where are we going?"

"There's a nice spot to picnic up over the hill," the Doctor said, pointing up a hill. "We'll be able to see the three moons of Siluria from there."

"And are there any natives?" Hermione asked, glancing around.

"Er, sort of," the Doctor responded.

"Sort of?" Hermione inquired. "What do you mean, sort of?"

"Well, Amy, Rory, and me accidentally found a ship full of dinosaurs. I chose this planet for the dinosaurs to live on. They almost crashed into Earth."

Hermione smiled. She loved hearing about the adventures he had with past companions. It usually put a smile on his face. "What year is it?" she asked.

"2659," he responded. "But don't worry, we'll be safe from the dinosaurs."

"I trust you," she responded. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the top of the hill, they stopped.

"Here we are," the Doctor said, producing a blanket and laying it on the ground. The two of them sat down on it as he began to pull things from his picnic basket. "I've got fizzy pop to drink, and turkey finger sandwiches."

"Food from my time?" she asked, taking a sandwich and biting into it. "Delicious."

"I thought I'd surprise you," the Doctor said, smiling. "The sun will set soon, and we'll be able to see the stars and moons perfectly."

They made small talk as they ate their dinner. Soon, the sun set and the stars began to rise. Hermione watched with wide eyes as the three moons rose over the horizon.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" the Doctor asked.

Hermione nodded. "I've never seen anything so beautiful," she whispered. "Doctor, thank you."

"I just love seeing that smile on your face," he replied.

"You always put a smile on my face," Hermione responded. Pulling out her wand, she cast a warming charm around them. She then turned to him, a seductive smile on her face. "I've always wanted to make love under the stars."

The Doctor smiled. "Another wish I'll be able to grant."

"You must be a genie."

He laughed. "Just a Time Lord. Nothing too fancy."

"That is fancy," Hermione insisted. "You're so special."

"Lie back," the Doctor ordered. He watched as she did so. She was so beautiful, it was almost as if she was glowing in the moonlight. "Beautiful," he whispered softly. "Like a heavenly angel."

The Doctor made quick work of undressing her. He removed her dress, and then slid her panties from her body. Due to Hermione's magic, she didn't feel the cold night air.

His hands caressed her body, exploring each of the planes and curves. She trembled beneath him, her eyes filled with lust.

"Eager are we?" he teased, knowing that he felt the same way. He lowered his head to her stomach and began to press kisses to her soft skin, slowly moving towards the spot between her legs.

"Wait," Hermione said, pushing him away. "Can I be on top?"

The Doctor nodded. He laid on his back and allowed Hermione to sit on his face. His hands reached up and grasped Hermione's plump arse. His tongue moved between Hermione's folds and she moaned loudly enough to drive him mad with want.

"More, please," Hermione begged, wriggling her hips suggestively. She bucked against him, moaning as he continued to please her.

The Doctor's tongue lavished her clit, enjoying the taste of her. She was so sweet – something that was purely Hermione. He increased the speed of his tongue, wanting to bring her to completion quickly.

It didn't take long as Hermione was soon trembling atop her lover. She moaned his name as she came. Her walls clenched and she ached with need. Fumbling for her wand, Hermione clutched it in the dark. "_Divesto_," she said, causing his clothes to disappear. She repositioned herself on her hands and knees.

He quickly moved and entered her from behind. He pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt her. His hands gripped her hips, holding her steady. Hermione whimpered as he did so.

The Doctor pulled out, then pushed back in. His fingers moved around her and found her clit. He pressed and rolled it, making sure he sent her deeper into her pleasure. Hermione wriggled and moaned beneath him, panting his name as she did so.

Jerking his hips quickly, he did he best to ensure that she reached her orgasm first. She became still before starting to tremble. Her walls gripped him mercilessly as he continued to move inside her.

"Doctor," Hermione moaned.

He pressed his face against her back as he came. "Fuck," he groaned before going limp. The two of them collapsed onto the blanket. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her.

The two of them were quiet as the stars and moon shone down on them.

"I love you," the Doctor whispered into the darkness.

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Four Years.<em>

The sea breeze came across Hermione's face, causing her to smile. She and the Doctor were standing on a beach in the Pheezel Galaxy. The beach reminded her of one that was near her parents' old home.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. It felt nice to wear a swimsuit.

"Seacyde," the Doctor responded. "It's the ultimate seaside experience, or so they say. I thought it'd be a nice way to spend our anniversary."

"A sunset on the beach," Hermione said with a smile. "It doesn't get much better than that."

"Nope. Now come on, I know where there is a nice spot where we can be alone."

The two of them walked hand in hand along the beach. Finding a nice spot, the two of them set up a picnic. Picnicking was their favorite thing to do, so the couple did it quite often.

* * *

><p>Hermione rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. They watched the sun set over the beach.<p>

"Hermione?" the Doctor asked, breaking the silence.

She turned to face him. Within a second, his lips were pressed against hers. His hands slid over her arms, before moving to her waist. His lips then moved towards her jaw as she let out a breathy moan. His tongue darted out and flicked across her skin.

Hermione slid her hand into his swim trunks. She grasped his erection and gently moved her hand up and down.

In one deft movement, the Doctor had her pinned beneath him. His lithe body covered hers, and he ravished her with kisses. His hand made quick work of removing her swim top. He lowered his mouth and covered her breast with his lips. His tongue flicked out against her nipple, causing Hermione to moan.

"Doctor," she groaned, arching her hips up against him.

He slipped his hand between her thighs, pressing his thumb against her.

"Doctor," she repeated, reaching up and tangling her fingers into his hair. She gripped it roughly, causing him to growl. "No teasing, please."

He ignored her and continued to taste her salty flesh. He kissed the curve of her breasts, making sure no inch of skin was left untouched. She continued to tug his hair as she moaned, her hips still moving against him.

The two of them hastily undressed before resuming their kissing and touching. The Doctor positioned his throbbing cock against her entrance.

"Doctor, please," Hermione begged. "Take me."

"As you wish," he said softly, pushing into her. He wasn't gentle this time — instead he took her with a force that caused her body to tighten in pleasure. He drove forward, again and again, groaning every time their hips met. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades.

Hermione stared into his eyes as they rocked their hips against each other. She could feel her muscles tremble around him and knew she was close to slipping over the edge. "Doctor," she moaned and her eyes fluttered close.

Her release hit her hard and fast, and she cried out. Her release triggered his own, and he came with a grunt. Their hips rocked against each other frantically before they laid on the blanket together.

"I'm such a lucky girl," she murmured, closing her eyes happily. "You spoil me, Doctor."

"I do no such thing," he responded, although he knew it was lie. He always did his best to wow her.

Hermione smiled. "Running away with you was the best decision I have ever made."

"You don't miss your home?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I hated my job, rarely talked to my friends, and well, I was just lonely. Being with you is unlike anything else in the world."

The Doctor smiled. "You have my hearts, Hermione. They're both yours."

"And mine is yours," she responded quietly. "Can we lay like this for a few moments for heading back to the Tardis?"

"Of course," the Doctor responded.

Hermione grinned, snuggling into his side. The Doctor, her Doctor, was all she would ever need.

* * *

><p><em>Five Years.<em>

Hermione didn't imagine she'd spent their five year anniversary like this. Her back was against the wall as she stretched her hand to the side towards him.

His words rang in her ears.

_People die around me._

_I don't want to lose another person._

"Don't blink," he said. "Whatever you do, don't blink." His voice was laced with panic and desperation.

Her eyes began to burn. It seemed that despite her attempts, she managed to get into a situation where magic would be of no help to her.

"Hold on, Hermione," the Doctor begged, his voice cracking. "The Tardis will be here any moment. You just have to hold on."

"I can't," she whispered. There were five, maybe six, weeping angels in front of her. Tears began to slide down her face.

This was it. This was the end.

"Hermione," the Doctor whispered. "Please, just keep looking."

"I love you," she said, her throat feeling tight. Every moment she ever spent with him flashed through her mind. Every kiss, touch, caress… Every single moment. "Thank you for everything." She took a deep breath. "Good-bye."

Hermione turned to look at him.

The Doctor's greenish-blue eyes were the last thing Hermione Granger ever saw.


End file.
